<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lead Me Home by AshMG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817235">Lead Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMG/pseuds/AshMG'>AshMG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMG/pseuds/AshMG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew and Gulf are the top students of their class and they've despised each other since they were young boys and that will never change, or so they think.<br/>When Mew gets mixed up in the wrong crowd will Gulf be able to steer him back in the right direction or will he get swallowed up in Mew's mysterious, new life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lead Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 Years Ago</p>
<p>       Gulf Kanawut glanced around the dusty playground and crossed his arms over his chest, frustrated. The other ten-year old children in his class played frivolously, ignorant to his bad temper as he searched for something that interested him. Tommy, his best friend and desk mate, had chosen to play with the girls today and Gulf was upset. Why had Tommy abandoned him to play with girls? Gross. They normally kicked around a football together at recess and he did not know any other way to spend his time. His sour expression flitted over to Tommy and away quickly as he spun around in circles, unsure.<br/>
“Gulf! Gulf!” another kid in his class called for him.<br/>
“Yeah?” he asked as he focused on something to distract from his bad mood.<br/>
“Wanna play some football with us? I know you normally play with Tommy, but why don’t you play with us today?” the kid questioned his bright, red hair sticking up as dust and dirt clung to his small frame.<br/>
Gulf sighed as he gazed at the small group of boys and decided he would rather play with them than be bored without Tommy.<br/>
“Sure”, he answered sulkily as he trailed after the kid, whose name he had no idea of. He vaguely remembered that the boy sat at the back of the classroom and slept most of the time.<br/>
“You’ll be on the team with Max and Kla.” He directed as he pointed at the two boys on the far right of the field, kicking a ball.<br/>
He turned to leave, and Gulf shouted, “What is your name?”<br/>
“Oh, I’m Sin” he yelled back as they sprinted towards their partners.<br/>
The game went on as they kicked the ball back and forth and Gulf found himself having so much fun as he laughed and played with the other boys of his class. He almost didn’t even miss Tommy! As recess time was drawing to a close, something caught Kla’s attention and he waved frantically in the direction behind Gulf’s back. He turned his body halfway as he shuffled the ball between his feet. His focus caught on the young boy standing at the edge of the field waving back politely at Kla. The ball bumped against the edge of his foot as he lost his footwork and his mouth almost dropped open at the sight of this boy. His dark brown hair cut short to his head and his knobby knees jutting from his uniform shorts were the first thing he noticed, but when his gaze climbed to his face, Gulf sucked in a deep breath. He was as pretty as a girl, was his first thought as his eyes roved over the crescent eyes and prominent nose. What was this quivering feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wondered to himself as he got lost in memorizing the features of this boy? Was he in the same class? Because he had never seen him before.<br/>
“Gulfie!” a familiar voice yelled out and his foot reflexively slammed into the ball, sending it flying into the air. He stared in horror as the ball launched towards the new boy and smacked straight into his face, his body crumpling to the ground. Gulf cringed as Tommy ran towards him and put himself directly in his path.<br/>
“Gulfie, why are you ignoring me? Why are you playing with these other boys?” he asked, his tone demanding and mean.<br/>
Gulf pushed him out of the way as he dashed towards the boy, his feet carrying him quickly, heart in his throat. He hadn’t mean to hit the pretty boy! He halted in front of him and bent down hands on his knees as he tried to steady his breathing.<br/>
“Hey, are you okay?” he asked holding his hand out to help him up.<br/>
The boy knocked his hand away and slowly got to his feet; his face fixed into a sneer.<br/>
“I don’t need your help” his voice travelled from him in calm, restrained anger.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you with the ball” he defended as his lip wobbled.<br/>
“Yeah sure you didn’t” the boy fired back as Kla, Tommy, and the teacher reached them at the same time.<br/>
“Gulf, Mew, come with me.” She ordered as she ushered them from the field and back into the school building. Mrs. Innon guided them towards an office and sat them both down as the boy, Mew, ignored him and stared straight ahead.<br/>
“Mr. Kanawut, do you understand what you did wrong?” she started off as she steepled her fingers on the desk and stared at him intently.<br/>
“No! I didn’t mean too it was an accident!” he said desperately trying to plead his case.<br/>
“Teacher there is no way that, that was an accident. Everyone at the playground saw him kick that ball right at me” Mew countered snottily, as his hands rubbed the spot underneath his eye where the ball hit. It was already starting to swell with the force of the impact.<br/>
“Gulf what you did was extremely rude, especially to a brand-new student like Mew. How is he supposed to feel welcome in the classroom?”<br/>
He huffed in frustration; they weren’t listening to him!<br/>
“I promise Mrs. Innon I didn’t do it on purpose, Tommy scared me, and my foot hit it on accident.”<br/>
“Blaming someone else, typical bully” Mew muttered.<br/>
“I’m not a bully!”<br/>
“Boys calm down” she said forcefully, “Gulf go back to the classroom and put a mark under your name for the day and start writing lines. Mew you stay with me.”<br/>
Mew gave him a dirty look as he jumped off the chair and hustled back to the classroom on the verge of tears. He didn’t mean to hit him, why was no one listening?<br/>
Trudging to the blackboard, Gulf put the mark under his name, his neck flushing red in shame and embarrassment and shuffled back to his seat.<br/>
“Why did you hit that kid Gulfie?” Tommy asked as he poked him in the side and laughed.<br/>
“I didn’t mean too Tommy, you scared me, and I accidentally kicked the ball.” He repeated as he pleaded for his best friend to believe him when no one else would.<br/>
“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been staring at him so long and I wouldn’t have scared you” he replied simply, an odd light shining in his eyes.<br/>
“Whatever Tommy” Gulf said and laid his head down on the desk, disappointed and replayed the afternoon. How had things gone so wrong? Stupid Tommy for playing with girls today.<br/>
The door creaked open drawing everyone’s attention as the teacher strolled into the room, her hand resting on Mew’s shoulder as he held an ice pack to his face.<br/>
“Everyone this is Mew, say hi to your new classmates Mew and tell them a little about yourself.”<br/>
“Hi”, his clipped tone echoed through the room as his eyes landed on Gulf. He picked his head up off the desk and his heart began to beat a little faster.<br/>
“I’m from the north and I don’t like apples” he finished and turned towards the teacher, “where do I sit?”<br/>
The teacher sighed in exasperation and pointed to the opposite side of the room from Gulf, “right over there next to Kla.”<br/>
“Now class, Mew comes to us with some very impressive grades and good relationships with his past schools, so let’s everyone make him feel very welcome. No bullying will be tolerated.” She said as her gaze brushed over Gulf.<br/>
This was the start of a long and rocky relationship between Mew and himself. </p>
<p>5 Years Ago </p>
<p>       Mew Suppasit lumbered across the street, his hands shoved into the pockets of his tight jeans as he moved towards the school. Today was an important day for him, he thought gleefully as the bell rang and he hurried to his first class. Results were out for their tests and this grade was going to push his GPA over the hurdle of being better than Gulf Kanawut. He had strived for this day for an exceedingly long time. Ever since they were ten years old and Gulf had kicked him in the face with a football on purpose and then proceeded to lie to everyone about it with those big, doe eyes. Gulf might have looked like an innocent, beautiful, goody two-shoes but Mew knew his type. The dark, twisted interior being overshadowed by his immaculate, gorgeous exterior. He had been bullied by those people his entire life. Plus, he was best friends with Tommy, the biggest asshole on the entire planet. A new girl every week and the type to bully younger kids for their lunch money. Fucking scum.<br/>
Deep down Mew tried not to think about Gulf’s appearance too much, the soft, dark hair and sculpted features, the rounded cheeks and sharp jawline made him feel things he didn’t think he was supposed to feel for someone of the same gender as him. So, he made sure to focus on the pure evilness of his personality and sabotage any attempts from Gulf to have a conversation with him. They would never get along. Mew was brash and loud, his temperament not for the faint of heart, whereas Gulf had been the pride of the school, his sporty activities and bright, fake personality had endeared everyone to him when they were younger and now his introverted, quiet façade had people eating out of the palm of his hands. It made him sick, especially because he wanted to be one of those people. How could he be physically attracted to someone he despised more than anyone else?<br/>
Strutting into the classroom, he set his book bag down next to his seat and sat down turning immediately towards Kla behind him.<br/>
“Hey what’s up?” he asked as Kla looked up from his assignment that he didn’t finish the night before.<br/>
“Nothing, just trying to finish this shit paper. Why didn’t you help me with this last night?”<br/>
“I was busy practicing for my upcoming recital” he answered bluntly.<br/>
Gulf had been awarded so many medals in football and basketball that Mew had become determined to win just as many awards in band. He could play almost any instrument on the roster and yet the violin was something he preferred. The stance, the beautiful and haunting music that poured from the strings when he touched his bow to them sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps on his flesh. The fact that Gulf was the reason he began studying music irked him, but he had to be better than the pompous little brat.<br/>
“Where is Gulf?”  he asked abruptly.<br/>
“Dude, will you stop obsessing over the guy and just enjoy a conversation with me?” Kla retorted, rolling his eyes.<br/>
“I’m not obsessing! The test results are coming out today and I know that this is his worst subject. This is just the boost I needed to surpass his GPA.” Mew said excitedly, a gleam in his eye.<br/>
“I don’t know why you won’t admit that you like him…”<br/>
“I don’t fucking like him! I despise him.”<br/>
“Sure Mew, whatever. Now can you please help me with this assignment, its kicking my ass!”<br/>
Mew sighed and obliged as he kept one eye trained on the doorway, waiting for Gulf to walk in, but he never did. The bell rang again signaling the beginning of class and Mew’s mood fell, disappointment and anger flooded him as his attention sat loosely on the teacher. Where was he? This was his big moment, so of course he wouldn’t be here. The teacher passed back the tests and Mew looked at the big A+ scrawled at the top of his paper and he beamed in happiness. Now he just needed to know Gulf’s grade.<br/>
“Mrs. T did you want me to bring Gulf his test?” he asked hoping his innocent voice hid his ulterior motives.<br/>
“That won’t be necessary Mew, he already came and picked up his test this morning.” She answered with a small smile, her expression softening in fondness. Ugh! Why did everyone get that stupid look when they talked about him? But more importantly, where was this asshole at?<br/>
Mew spent the next hour obsessing over it and when the bell rang for his next class, he jumped from his seat and bolted for the door. Where could he be? Fortunately for him, he had a friend that was in Gulf’s inner circle, although they generally stayed away from the topic of him when they communicated. He slid his phone out of his front pocket and dialed.<br/>
“Hello? Mew?”<br/>
“Hey Ying, where is Gulf at today?”<br/>
“Gulf?” she stuttered in shock, “Uh he had a football thing first period, why?”<br/>
“Oh, okay, thanks bye!” he replied and hung up as his feet automatically turned in the direction of the gymnasium.  Why was he doing this? They had fourth period together he could just wait to ask him then, but knowing where he was, had taken hold of his brain and he couldn’t stop himself.<br/>
Arriving at the gym, he peeked his head in and saw that no one was around. He looked to the empty bleachers and courts and frowned in confusion, maybe he had gone back to class? His attention caught on the door to the locker room and he shrugged, figuring it couldn’t hurt to check. Pushing the door open he stuck his head in and listened for any noise. When he could hear nothing he went to leave, but a small grunt made him pause. What the hell was that?<br/>
“No…” a voice spoke up and his ears twitched at the familiarity.<br/>
“Come on, Gulf I won’t put it in all of the way” another voice whispered, and his ears strained to listen.<br/>
“Tommy, I said no, you got what you wanted now let me go back to class.” Gulf replied and Mew’s mouth dropped open in shock. What the fuck was going on?<br/>
“Just a kiss is not what I wanted Gulfie, come on please” Tommy’s nasally, pleading voice grated on his nerves as he tried to picture the scenario.<br/>
“Well why don’t you ask Ying or Fai or wait, maybe even Bun if you want to stick it in you fucking asshole. Is that all I am to you Tommy, just a hole whenever all of your girlfriends dump you?” Gulf asked his tone rising in anger.<br/>
“Keep your voice down, Gulfie!” he said in exasperation, “you know that’s not true; we’ve had this conversation so many times, but you know I’m not gay like you. You’re just so tight and you feel good, but you’ve always known I’m going to date women.”<br/>
Mew almost threw up in his mouth at the way Tommy was talking to him. He felt kind of bad for Gulf right now. Plus, Gulf was gay?<br/>
“I can’t believe I still hang out with you” Gulf muttered, “I’m not in the mood and I’m going back to class. No means no, pick up a dictionary you Neanderthal.”<br/>
Mew heard the curtain of a shower stall swish and he backed out of the locker room quickly almost tripping on his own feet. He walked out of the door to the gym and paused before leaning against the door, waiting. The door to the locker room slammed and Mew’s heartbeat picked up as Gulf left the gym. Gulf froze as a mask of horror reflected on his face and his head flicked back and forth between the locker room and Mew.<br/>
“Mew?” he said hesitantly, fear surrounding him.<br/>
“Are you done with your tryst now? What’s the grade on your paper for Mrs. T?” he questioned bluntly.<br/>
Gulf sputtered as he gazed at Mew in shock, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”<br/>
Mew sighed, “I don’t care that you’re fucking Tommy, although I do think he is literally the worst possible option in this entire school. I just want to know your grade.”<br/>
“You’re an asshole. Did you seriously search for me to see if you beat my GPA?” Gulf narrowed his eyes on Mew’s face.<br/>
“Duh? Why else would I look for you?”<br/>
“I can’t stand you.”<br/>
“The feeling is mutual. Grade?”<br/>
“Rest assured you will always remain second place to me.” Gulf bragged sauntering off, posture smug.<br/>
Mew vibrated with fury, and if he was honest with himself, a small fraction of arousal. He hated him. But damn, he was hot.<br/>
Leaving the gym, he went back to his class and thought for the rest of the day about the conversation he witnessed. How long had they been sleeping together? They were only fifteen! Also, how did gay sex even work, he normally focused on his studies? He was determined to find out. As the day slowly ticked by and the anticipation ate Mew up, his thoughts remained one one subject, spinning in circles as he tried to concentrate on his assignments.  When he finally got back home he went straight to his room and opened up his laptop as he used the same attentiveness that he used in maintaining his astonishing grades. He poured over the content, video after video of trying to learn the mechanics as his arousal shot through the roof. There was only one problem. He pictured Gulf's face and his body, what his moans would sound like for every video.<br/>
He was sexually attracted to Gulf Kanawut, bane of his existence. Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>